


The Trap

by eilonwe



Category: Keiyuu - Fandom, Kra (Band), Ruki - Fandom, the GazettE
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilonwe/pseuds/eilonwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiyuu has always had a crush on Ruki and one night his drunk mind comes up with a *Brilliant* plan to goad Ruki into have sex with him. </p><p>** from this prompt: getting your dick stuck in a chinese finger trap with another dick... **   <br/>For the Gazzette Kink/Porn MEME on LiveJournal.</p><p>I wrote this a while ago, but I don't remember when.  I edited it slightly to correct some grammar errors.  Hope you enjoy. It's rather short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trap

Keiyuu giggled to himself, just about causing his own suffocation when he clasped his own hand over his mouth and nose in an attempt not give himself away as he snuck up on the slumbering vocalist.  Keiyuu was drunk, not so drunk that he didn't know what he was doing, but waaaaay too drunk to give a fuck about IT   -- OR  -- the consequences.  

It had started out so innocent at first.  Well, maybe _innocent_ wasn't quite the right word for what he'd been doing but still....

There are two facts you will quickly learn about Keiyuu, should you ever meet the tiny vocalist and get to know him well.  The first is that He's a very HAPPY, very, very HORNY drunk.  The second is that, For all that he's quite petite in stature, he's quite the stick of dynamite in bed. And Keiyuu was definitely inebriated beyond the limits of just Happy, and he'd waved at Horny about an hour ago.  The after-party serving to fuel his desires.  The problem was, Keiyuu was so tiny that most other people of both genders towered over him, and thus summarily dismissed him in their lustful thoughts. 

But not tonight, oh no. TONIGHT, another vocalist was there --  one that had him by only about an inch or so in height, and damn but wasn't he just sexy as _hell_?  RUKI... so sexy and muscular.  All that pale skin just made Keiyuu's mouth drool. 

But the enigmatic man had acted as usual, staying off to himself unless he was talking to someone he already knew, thus giving Keiyuu _no chance_ for introductions.  No real chance to flirt, or hell even perv on him up close and personal.  Now -- they were alone -- and Ruki had appeared to have passed out on one of the couches, still nude from their group skinny-dipping session.  Of course everyone else had gotten dressed, but not Ruki.  He didn't seem to give damn if anyone saw him naked.  And oh.. good gods of sex! Keiyuu had to stop and swipe at a line of drool that had slipped out the corner of his mouth.

The _idea_ had seemed quite fun at first, and then the more he stared at Ruki's sleeping form and that heavy sex between his legs, the more Keiyuu wanted to touch it, suck it, ride it, (worship it).  It was not only gorgeous and heavy ... it was _pierced_!  And Keiyuu had never been with a lover who was pierced before.  But ... he didn't know if Ruki was ... _into_ men.  So the only thing he could think to do was to piss the man off so much that he forgot Keiyuu was a man and just bent him over and fucked him senseless.  They'd worry about the details tomorrow. 

And what better way to rile a possibly straight man, than to fuck with his dick?  Keiyuu had palmed the party gag and had already applied it to  himself, now he crept across the soft carpet giggling as he tried to figure out how he'd be able to get the thing securely in place before Ruki woke up.  Hopefully he was like most Jrockers and could sleep through almost anything. 

Gently he settled himself between Ruki's thighs, then he leaned in, still stifling giggles as he eased the toy over the head of Ruki's flaccid cock.  It was a much snugger fit than it was on Keiyuu, and he'd had to cinch it closer in order to get it on without causing too much pressure and thus wake Ruki before he was trapped.   Ahh... at last!  The toy was securely in place and Keiyuu had to smile at his own brilliance. 

Ruki felt something brush his cock but at first the sensation didn't register.  Half asleep, he lifted his hand to give himself a reassuring stroke only meet an unexpected texture.  His eyes shot open and ... there... in front of him was that tiny vocalist.  The one who'd been stalking him all fucking night.  He looked quite pleased with himself.  Ruki made to shove the man away, but felt something tug on his dick. With a great feeling of dread he looked down.  And GROWLED.  The little snot had ... had... was that a _chinese finger trap stuck to their dicks_ , trapping them together?

Keiyuu giggled softly, "God, you're fucking sexy when you growl like that.  Of course you're sexy **_all_** the time, but especially when you do _that_. Please don't hurt me too much?"  he asked, the last plea made sort of softly, realizing now that he was quite within striking distance and that Ruki would probably be in the right to beat the shit out of him.  Now that he thought about it, the tight bamboo wasn't as good an  idea as it had seemed, the rough texture now not feeling so good on his swelling cock.  Damn that sexy gutteral growl.

Ruki gripped the other vocalists arms almost tight enough to leave bruises.  He pulled the man forward, close enough they were practically chest to chest.  "Reach between us and remove it.  NOW!"  He growled, having pulled Keiyuu close enough to loosen the *cock*-trap. 

Keiyuu gasped at the tight grip, and almost lost his balance as he was yanked forward.  His breath hitching half with fear and half with an intense desire to kiss Ruki and beg to be fucked hard for his mistake.  He reached a hand between them as he was ordered to, but he didn't remove the trap right away.  Oh no, the drunk horny slut in him demanded that he get a little grope in while he had the chance.  His eyes fluttered closed and he moaned wantonly when his hand touched Ruki's heated shaft.  Stroking his fingers along the base, then reached underneath to cup Ruki's deliciously smooth balls.  An action that ripped another feral growl from the man holding him.  "Please, Ruki-san... please let me make you feel good.  Let me soothe that huge gorgeous cock of yours with my body.  Just once, just one night..."  He begged even as he used both hands to reach between them and gently remove the trap from Ruki's cock, though he left it attached to his own.  It only served him right to remain uncomfortable after riling up Ruki this way.  Though God knew, something about Ruki's anger just ramped up his lust for the other even more. 

Keiyuu felt Ruki's hands on his arms tug down, indicating he should kneel with a silent command and Keiyuu immediately dropped to his drunk knees, doing an unbalanced face plant into Ruki's crotch that ripped a moan from both of them.  Keiyuu immediately opened his mouth and started hungrily licking and sucking every piece of hot velvet soft skin he could reach.  Moaning with needy whimpers he struggled against Ruki's hesitant arms to pleasure the other man's genitals.  One strong arm left his to take up a tight grip in his immaculate curls and held him steady, restraining his head away from Ruki's body.  He struggled against the grip, tongue sticking out needily like a hungry bird reaching for Ruki's cock.  With a sound that was... anger, exasperation, and a little bit desire, Ruki shifted his hips offering his abraded cock to Keiyuu's eager mouth.  "That's right soothe it.  Soothe it _deep_.  Fuck your mouth on my cock if that's what you need so badly." 

Keiyuu whimpered, a small sound that was half desire, half greed.  Moaning loudly he took Ruki into his mouth in one smooth dip of his head.  Forcing the slightly engorged shaft all the way down and back up again, relishing the feel of that broad hot head on his soft palate.  Swallowing down against it and rolling the head on his tongue.  He had never had anyone complain about the talent of his throat and tongue on a cock, it was one of the perks to being a vocalist.  He could open the back of his throat quite wide without complaint.  Ruki made another one of those sexy deep growls that made his whole body vibrate, even his dick -- a feat which made Keiyuu start to giggle again as he eagerly worked Ruki's shaft.  Keiyuu's own desire swelling him painfully inside the braided trap enough that he was certain once it was removed it would leave a pretty design, like the rope imprints left on the skin of a Shibari recipient.  

Keiyuu worked on Ruki's shaft eagerly, pulling every trick he'd ever learned out of his drunk brain to make Ruki hard as shit and eager to cum. When Keiyuu felt he'd gotten Ruki about as engorged as he could he popped off, earning him a painful grip in his hair and shove back toward Ruki's dick.  "Finish it!"  Ruki demanded. 

Keiyuu looked up at him, straining against the grip in his hair, lust in his eyes.  "No."

Ruki growled and tried to shove Keiyuu away by his hair, but Keiyuu gripped his thighs hard enough to bruise and refused to be shoved away. "You want to cum, you have to fuck me. Lube up and fuck me like you mean it.  Forget I'm a man, hell almost everyone else does.  Just once... Ruki.  Just once, unleash all that pent up passion on my ass.  I dare you."   

Ruki narrowed his eyes at the tiny vocalist.  Silently impressed he had the balls to stand up to Ruki and demand a thing like that, especially since only his bandmates knew he rarely took a male lover. Oh, but Keiyuu didn't know that did he?  If he wanted it rough, he'd get what he was begging for.  You didn't pull the dragon's tail if you didn't expect to get burned. Glancing around he spotted a small flower vase on a nearby table. It was one of those modern ones, tall and thin, with several moderate sized balls that made up a base, meant for only a stem or two.  And right then it reminded Ruki of a glass sex wand he'd seen in the toy store not too long ago.  He reached over and snagged it, dumping its contents on the floor.  An evil smile crossed his face as he examined the girth of the balls that made up the base.  Yeah, this would prep Keiyuu nicely. 

He held the vase out to Keiyuu.  "Don't you have to 'Prep' or something before a good ass fucking?  Go find something for lube then come back here.  I want to watch you fuck yourself as you prepare for me."  Keiyuu's eyes widened as he contemplated the weirdly shaped vase.  It looked fragile, but good god the texture!  His greedy cock leaked a bit of salty precum in anticipation, stinging his wounded flesh.  Keiyuu whined but did as he was told, he got up on legs that were shaky with need and began to search the hotel room frantically for something that could be used as lube.

He ran into the bathroom, quickly looking through the free toiletries for a likely substitute, since, although he'd very much wanted to get laid, his outfit hadn't really accounted for lube.  It just barely had room for a few condoms that made an almost embarrassingly obvious outline.   Luckily the after-party was in a very swank hotel, and he found a small jar of pure Shae butter, which he thought should do the trick since it was thick and slippery.  Grabbing the jar he ran triumphantly back to Ruki, the sight of which had him panting with desire.  Ruki was leaned back on the couch, legs spread in lewd display as he lazily stroked his engorged shaft, keeping it rock hard for Keiyuu's tight little ass. Ruki turned on the couch, propping one leg up, the other on the floor, leaving room Keiyuu on the other end.  He indicated that Keiyuu should lay down.  "Lay down, put your feet on my thighs, I want to watch that tight little ass as it hungrily eats that vase.  I want to watch your sweet little face as you fuck yourself."

Keiyuu whimpered with lust, the demanding aura of Ruki just making him all the more hot and bothered.  He did as he was told and laid down, ass toward Ruki,  his too hot feet resting on Ruki's cooler thighs.  The radiating heat from Ruki's body so near his nethers making his hole clench and quiver. His cock tried to make complaint about being neglected and strangled in a toy, but when he moved  his hand to try to remove it, Ruki let out a sharp "NO!"  that was so firm, it made Keiyuu yelp.  "It stays on until I cum.  it's your punishment for such a stupid little trick. Now slick up." 

Keiyuu nodded and cast a mournful look of apology at his dick, who's head was almost as purple as one of the braids on the toy.  Taking a good gob of the body butter, he slicked up the 3 balls of the base and another 6 inches or so of the shaft.  Looking at Ruki, knowing the other was watching him press that smooth glass ball inside made him moan.  He pressed the cold slicked object against his entrance, willing himself to relax around the intrusion that was easily somewhere between two and three fingers in width.  Keiyuu moaned at the stretch, which felt more good than bad in his drunken lust.  With steady determination he worked the three balls inside, pressing until he'd taken at least  7 inches of the shaft inside himself, moaning as the balls rubbed against his prostate one by one.  Then he began to slowly fuck himself with it. 

"Faster, harder.  Fuck yourself good, I'm not going to go easy on you.  You wanted me to fuck you and I don't want to hear any whining about how it hurts because you weren't ready yet, or that I'm too big." Ruki demanded roughly.

Ruki had to admit, if only to himself because he didn't want to give away how fucking hot it was to watch Keiyuu taking 7 inches without so much as a wince.  If he could take 7 inches with that much ease, he should be able to take Ruki's 9 1/2 with no trouble at all.  It almost made Ruki jealous though, he wanted to be the biggest cock Keiyuu had ever taken.  It was just something his ego demanded.  That Keiyuu never forget the best cock of his life.

Keiyuu moaned at the dark promise of those words and sped up the movements of his body, careful not to get too enthusiastic lest the vase shatter inside him.  Now, that was a hospital visit he didn't even want to contemplate.

At last he could work the vase with ease inside him, so he pulled it out. Even knowing Ruki would grant no mercy and that the other was at least a finger or two wider than the vase, he was impatient for the heat of a real cock driving into him.  Ruki lifted his bent leg up and over Keiyuu letting it sit on the floor once again.  He reached over and grabbed the jar of shae butter and slathered a thick coating on  his cock then patted his thighs.  "Climb on"

Keiyuu looked at him dubiously but scrambled off the couch and helped himself to Ruki's lap.  He groaned at the feel of Ruki's hot heavy sex as it rubbed against his abdomen, knowing that very soon all that overheated shaft would be buried deep inside him. 

Ruki placed his hands, palms up beside his thighs and leaned in to speak into Keiyuu's ear, nipping playfully at the lobe as he spoke his next command.  "Place your feet in my hands and wrap your arms around my neck, and be careful not to fall off my lap."  Keiyuu quirked an eyebrow at him because this was not a sexual position he was familiar with, if it was one at all.  Not one to give up the opportunity to learn anything new, kinky, and pleasurable... he complied, Grateful for his flexibility. But once he was in position he began to see the benefits of it, now this would give him quite a bit of leverage to fuck himself silly on Ruki's quite righteous cock.  He grinned at Ruki as the idea dawned on him. 

Ruki only grinned back.  "Oh it only gets better, kitten.  Now lift yourself up, I'm going to hold myself steady and I want you to impale yourself on my cock.  Deep as you can take it.  Of course, you'll eventually take it ALL, but for now I just want you solidly seated, got it? " 

Keiyuu nodded and lifted his ass, unable to keep the lewd moan from falling from his lips as he felt the broad heated head of Ruki's cock press against his eager entrance.  His head dipped into the Ruki's shoulder and he bit down, shuddering at the painful pleasure of being stretched by such glorious heat. 

Slowly he lowered himself down taking the first 8 inches with relative ease but not yet worked up enough to take that last bit.  Keiyuu moaned lewdly at the pleasure of being filled so fully by Ruki's thick heated cock.  Ruki hummed his approval, a moan of his own slipping out when Keiyuu bit down, as biting one was of Ruki's biggest sexual fetishes.

"Hold on tight with your arms and your thighs, do NOT let me slip out"  Ruki growled and then with little leverage other than the strength of his arms and legs he stood up with Keiyuu still clinging to him, attached by little more than his arms, his feet in Ruki's palms, and Ruki's rather prodigious cock in his ass.  Ruki took a few steps away from the coffee table then he started to pump his hips, rolling his body in deep thrusts like he did on stage.  Keiyuu almost immediately arched his back at the incredible feel of this odd angle, the action causing Ruki's shaft to strike dead center on his prostate with every stroke.  He cried out, "oh... fuck...  god... Ruki!"  Keiyuu cursed, loving the new sexual position that was soon to become a favorite.   

Ruki only laughed.  "Come on kitten, ride me hard, meet me thrust for thrust.  Show me you can take it.  Take it all and love it. " 

Keiyuu nodded and pushed with his feet, Ruki's arms strong and steady enough to give him the leverage necessary to fuck himself hard on Ruki's cock, a gasp of intense pressure that held far more pleasure than pain as that last inch and half forced its way into his body.  Soon enough he was screaming and panting, his body gyrating as it attempting to meet every bestial thrust that came his way.  He couldn't help it, even though the toy had a death grip on his cock, Keiyuu still came screaming and Ruki hadn't lost a beat.  He kept the harsh rhythm, abusing Keiyuu's prostate until Keiyuu's small body was wracked with another short shudder of a dry orgasm followed quickly by Ruki's own release, hot and long inside the other's overheated channel.  Hot spurt, after hot spurt of cum filled him as Ruki leaned in and captured Keiyuu's lips in a possessive kiss that left Keiyuu so weak he almost lost his grip on Ruki's neck. 

Ruki backed them up and sat down, immediately wrapping his arms around Keiyuu's waist to hold him in place as he softened inside him, not yet willing to pull out of that gloriously tight body.  Ruki finally broke the kiss, a flushed grin lighting his face as waited for Keiyuu to come back down to earth enough to comprehend what Ruki was about to say.  Ruki reached between them and gently removed the finger trap from Keiyuu's dick, earning him a pained whimper though he had to admire the pretty pattern it had made on his lover's cock.  It called to mind all kinds of sadistic little pleasures he could have with such a responsive lover.  "I've always wanted to try that position.  Now I can mark it off my bucket list.  But goddamn... I want to do that again!  That was fucking amazing!  Was it good for you?"  Ruki said, suddenly full of sated happy thoughts. 

Keiyuu smiled a sex dazed smile at him.  "I came twice.  TWICE! Two times. IN. A. ROW!  And you ask me if it was good?!!!  Can I be your slave?  Your sex kitten?  Can we practice more positions like that one?  You know you have to keep me now, right?  You gave me cream. Kittens are _addicted_ to cream."

Ruki laughed, "When did I give you cream?" 

Keiyuu leaned forward and licked at Ruki's lips playfully acting like the kitten he'd been called during the most mindblowing sex of his life.  "You didn't wear a condom, and you filled me with your creamy yummy cum. I'm sure it's yummy, and it sure felt hot and creamy.  So you see, you have to keep me and feed me more.  Lots more."  Keiyuu admonished.

Ruki stroked his fingers along Keiyuu's sore cock.  "I'm kinda into pain, Keiyuu.  And control.  You must know that.  I'm not just a masochist on stage, in the bedroom I can have a sadistic streak too.  I mean, nothing that would cause real harm but pain... painful foreplay balanced with pleasure, pain during sex both giving and receiving it just makes things more intense for me.  If you can't handle that then... we shouldn't go beyond this.  I don't want you to hate me for my kinks, or say I never warned you I was into some kinky shit." 

Keiyuu thought about it, and he appreciated Ruki's honesty.  "I haven't ever really explored much of mixing pain with sex, but I'm willing to try it out, to see if I like it.  That is... if you can start out mild with me.  Help me figure out what I like, if I can like any of things you like.  And if not, then at least we were honest with each other and we can always remember this one amazing night." 

Ruki laughed.  "Agreed.  I'll take you to this website I found.  It's got information on just about every kink you can imagine, and you can meet people who like exactly the same things you do without judgement.  Then, once you've figured out what interests and intrigues you we can start to play.  Of course we can also have like... regular dates and normal non-kinky sex too... if you... if you want that."    Ruki found himself almost blushing because he rather liked the idea of the simple 'vanilla' romance that entailed.  He liked that Keiyuu was smaller than him, small enough he could pick him up that way and have amazing standing position sex with. 

Keiyuu leaned in and kissed Ruki sweetly.  "Okay, but I want a little pink diamond collar with a bell on it." 

Ruki smiled back at him as he recieved the kiss.  "Collars are earned, kitten. But I look forward to the education that will help you earn it. "

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> The Vase that Keiyuu uses as a sex toy:   
> http://trendland.com/elise-fouin-chimisterie-vase/elise-fouin-chimisterie-vase-3
> 
> And the sexual position they are having, in case you can't picture it, courtesy of a book on Kama Sutra positions: 
> 
> http://i397.photobucket.com/albums/pp60/eilonwe2/fun/tantricstanding.jpg
> 
>  


End file.
